


Tale of 7

by olicityfan15



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Killjoys (TV), The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Kids, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Universes collide in this crossover for the ages. Cohen and his wife Monica’s three kids find some old story reels and a picture labeled The Seven. Join his kids in learning the greatest of all secrets and find out what happens when egos clash with a universe in danger.Crossover withThe ExpanseKillJoysHarry PotterCloak and Dagger





	Tale of 7

Cohen heard six little feet running into the room. He put down the movie he was editing and turned to meet the sound. Suddenly, his arms were around three four-year old’s all vying for his attention. Giving them each a big hug he put them down. Cohen smiled as he got them all sat down. He never dreamt of being a father but here he was. Triplets. When Monica told him he literally almost fell over.

 

“Daddy, we found this picture” CJ, the only boy in the group said excitedly and handed it to his dad. Feeling the back of it Cohen realized what the picture was. All the pictures and books in the house had brail on them. They didn’t really need it with the technology at their disposal, but he wanted to teach his daughter, Mohen, who was also blind, that she could do whatever she wanted with or without technology.

 

“Who’s the seven?” asked Conica, the last of the triplets. She got a lot of her mother in her. She loved to ask questions and find the answers. He took a deep breath and didn’t know where to begin. It was a part of his life that he tried not to think about, not because it was bad, but because it was hard to give it up.

 

Cohen heard the door opening again. The mechanical sound always made him uneasy due to an experience in the past that almost got him sliced in two, but he stayed composed. “What’s all the noise in here about?” asked Monica with a soft laugh. He loved when she laughed. She went through so much as well but still had that beautiful laugh he fell in love with. “The kids found this” Cohen said handing her the picture. He heard her gasp softly and knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

 

The sound of a crashing box shook them out of their thoughts. Conica and CJ had pulled down a box of film. As soon as Monica and Cohen checked to make sure the kids were ok they checked what box they had pulled down. Low and behold it was a box of footage that was all about the seven. “Can we watch?” all three children said at once. Cohen felt Monica’s hand on his shoulder and he knew that she thought they should share. “Alright you little monsters just be aware it is a very long story” Cohen said setting up the projector. 

Monica set Mohen up with her visor that allowed her to see. By the time everything was set up the kids were bouncing in their seats. Monica sat next to Cohen and they started the slide show.

Our story starts six years ago

The Behemoth: alternate solar system

Her eyes were dead focused in front of her as she walked down the hallways. The clanking of her gravity boots and the oversized coat she was wearing was giving her a headache, but it was all worth it. She knew people were staring but she didn’t care. She wanted them to and as soon as she did what was needed everyone would know her name anyways. 

 

This was a plan that was almost two years in the books. The only reason it wasn’t performed earlier was because of the damn ring. She thought about how she would be a bigger sensation than that oversized wormhole. The Belters and the Inners would be speaking about her for months maybe even years.

 

Approaching the bridge, she smiled. She stepped into the room and spotted her target. “Sabaka! (Damn in Belter) Who is that woman and why is she on my damn bridge?” echoed off the walls of every wall of the bridge.

 

Smiling, she found the owner of the voice, dropped her trench coat, smoothed out her designer dress and said with a slight purr and a large grin, “Is that anyway to talk to you sesata Camina”?

 

Lucy: somewhere in the J

Dutch watched as D’avin and Johnny arm wrestled. Pree came in and handed her a drink. She smiled and drank it all in on sip. “Girl, you drink and talk like a sailor and I love you for it” Pree said with a smile. Dutch grinned and leaned back. They hadn’t received any missions for a while and they were all just relaxing. 

 

Suddenly Lucy’s alarm systems went off. “What’s going on Lucy?” Dutch asked running to the control panel. “There is a ship in the vicinity that has its weapons systems fixed on us. I think it might be time we leave” Lucy answered. “Shit” Dutch said and looked to see if she could figure out what the hells was going on. 

 

She looked at the ships schematics and the logo on the ship in front of them was foreign to her. Johnny and D’avin joined her at the council and within seconds, there was a blinding flash of light and Lucy was no where to be found in the J.

 

Earth: New Orleans

Tandy kissed Tyrone’s cheek. “Hey Sleepy head wake up, its almost noon” she said softly against his ear. He smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Wrapping her in his cloak the snuggled back down until they heard a crash. 

They jumped up and looked around. Standing in front of them was a man looking thing, but it was completely blue and didn’t look very friendly. They got into a fighting position and waited for the attack, but it never came. Tandy put away her light daggers and held on to Tyrone’s arm. They had seen some weird shit, but this took the cake. 

They were about to head towards it when someone shouted “Stop”. They looked around and saw a man at the doorway that looked like he stepped out of a old detective movie. He had on a fedora for crying out loud. “I don’t have time to explain but if you want to keep the people of your city safe you will come with me” the man said and turned to leave. Tyrone and Tandy looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed the strange man.

 

Earth: Britain

Draco walked along side Harry, holding his hand as they headed home. They had been on a week-long mission with the Auror’s and they finally get a chance to relax, or so they thought.

As they walked up to their door a man appeared out of thin air. It was the Minister of Magic and Harry’s brother in law, Kingsley. “I need you to do something for me. There is danger and its bridging the gap that exists between different worlds. You two are my best and I want you on this case” Kingsley said almost begging. Harry looked at Draco and they nodded. Smiling, Kingsley took each of their hands and the three men vanished.

 

Rocinante: alternate solar system

Naomi was going through a box of her stuff in her room when she found something she thought had been lost a long time ago. She turned the snake symbol around her in her hands. Underneath that she found a stick. It wasn’t an ordinary stick and she knew inside she should share all this with the crew especially Jim, but she didn’t know how to bring it up or if they would believe her.

“What’s that?” Amos asked from the doorway. Naomi jumped and turned around. Standing there as Amos with Alex pressed close to his chest. She smiled. She was always happy when saw how close those two had become. Jim was standing there too, looking at her inquisitively. “Its something I should have told you all about a long time ago” Naomi said collecting a few more items. “Let’s go to the mess hall and the makeshift little family headed into the mess hall to hear a story that would be beyond their imaginations.

 

Earth: alternate solar system

Secretary General Avasarala took a drink from her glass. It was days like this that she missed him. The phone call from her husband on Luna helped but nothing could replace the bantering and that feeling of indestructability she felt when he was around. He shouldn’t have been on that ship. She would blame herself forever. 

Hearing the door to her office open Avasarala looked up. Her eyes were as big as Luna itself when she saw who it was, and her glass fell to the floor with a shattering crash. Her hands and body visually shaking all she could say was “I watched you die”.

 

Back in the future

Cohen was about to change the slide when he heard the first snoring sound. He smiled and put the slide down. This one wasn’t that important anyways. He helped Monica gather the sleeping children, who said they wanted to hear more. “Tomorrow little ones, tonight its time for bed” Cohen said and they left the room leaving the last of the first slides on the desk, the one labeled Cohen and Monica.


End file.
